Souviens toi de moi
by greynono
Summary: Ils sont venus le récupérer... Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Toute leur vie va en être chamboulé, et en particulier celle du soldat parfait. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour eux !lol

Genre : YAOI, angst pour certains passages, d'où le rating.

…

Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une review !

…

**Souviens-toi**

….

…

Une explosion retentit dans toute la base, affolant un peu plus les soldats d'OZ qui couraient déjà dans tous les sens, répondant comme ils le pouvaient aux ordres plus que confus que leurs supérieurs leur donnaient.

L'ombre d'un gundam obscurcit soudain la cour et tous prirent peur. Leurs derniers léos avaient été massacrés par les rebelles rendus fou furieux à cause de l'arrestation d'un des leurs il y avait peu de temps.

Pourtant OZ s'y était attendu et plusieurs unités de renforts étaient venus protéger la base mais il fallait croire qu'elles n'auraient aucun effet face aux pilotes de gundam en colère. Ceux-ci avaient littéralement réduits à néant les forces qui s'opposaient à eux, détruisant tout sur leur passage dévastateur.

Les soldats tirèrent, protégeant leurs vies, mais les balles ne firent aucun mal aux solides armures en gundanium et d'un geste ample de la main, le gundam balaya littéralement la cour de ces minuscules insectes qui osaient encore s'opposer à lui. Il s'arrêta bientôt, assuré que la voix était libre, et une ombre glissa soudain du cockpit pour atterrir en souplesse.

« Ici 01. Je pars chercher 04. Couvrez-moi. »

« Aucun souci ! De toute façon ils n'opposent plus aucune résistance. Ramène-le nous. »

Heero n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, arme à la main, prêt à se défendre si jamais des soldats surgissaient devant lui. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils avaient fait un nettoyage exemplaire et il croisa à peine quelques ombres égarées davantage préoccupées par leur survie que par le pilote qui disparaissait déjà à leur vue.

Agile et rapide, le japonais ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver les cellules où ils retenaient leurs prisonniers et il fit aussitôt sauter le premier verrou qui se présenta à lui, ouvrant bruyamment la porte de la prison.

Personne à l'intérieur.

Nullement découragé, Heero continua, faisant sauter verrou par verrou, n'en laissant pas un seul intact, déchargeant sa rage sur les pauvres portes qui ne lui résistaient guère ou du moins n'en avaient pas l'audace. Mais force lui fut de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun prisonnier à l'intérieur. Aucune trace de Quatre.

Bon sang, mais où était-il ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'éterniser ici, les renforts ne tarderaient pas et malgré leur arrivée fracassante, les gundams n'auraient pas intérêt à les affronter…

Lâchant un juron, Heero retourna sur ses pas, jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque salle qu'il croisait, au cas où. On ne savait jamais et par miracle, l'une d'elle était occupée…

Ses jambes avaient été tranchées net par un débris qui avait traversé la fenêtre, le clouant à jamais au sol. Ses camarades l'avaient sûrement abandonné pour pouvoir fuir plus vite et de toute façon, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion : le soldat ne survivrait pas longtemps à sa blessure. Tout juste assez pour répondre aux questions d'Heero.

Déjà agonisant, il remarqua à peine l'arrivée du soldat parfait et ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsque ce dernier le prit par le col et le souleva du sol, sans aucune considération pour sa souffrance.

« Où est-il ? » cracha-t-il, ses yeux renvoyant des éclairs.

Bizarrement l'autre comprit aussitôt de qui il parlait. La mort n'avait pas encore totalement engourdi son cerveau…

« Il s'est échappé… Il a deux jours. Mais… Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Pas loin non… Pas loin du tout… »

L'homme divaguait mais Heero avait eu l'information, aussi le lâcha-t-il brutalement et il repartit aussitôt de là où il venait. Quatre s'était échappé. Voilà pourquoi les cellules étaient vides. Mais dans quel état devait-il être ? Sans doute était-il blessé, ou du moins affaibli… Les propos du soldat agonisant lui faisait craindre le pire.

Lui le soldat parfait, le froid Heero tremblait de peur pour le sort d'un de ses camarades de combat.

De toute façon, depuis que Quatre avait été fait prisonnier, il n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. Il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens… Il changeait…

Et là encore, alors qu'il grimpait sur son gundam et retournait à l'intérieur du cockpit, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles sur les commandes de Wing…?

….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….

« Et merdre !! »

Duo sursauta, impressionné par la nouvelle crise d'Heero. En quelques jours, le soldat parfait avait complètement changé. Ses camarades ne le reconnaissaient plus du tout : son impassibilité d'avant avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une colère froide et violente, toujours sous-jacente, et qui explosait de temps en temps, surprenant les autres pilotes de gundam.

Duo avait essayé de le calmer mais contrairement à d'habitude, où ses pitreries réussissaient parfois à dérider le japonais, Heero ne lui lançait pas même un regard et se détournait de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Et lorsque 02 y allait parfois un peu trop fort, il n'hésitait pas à lui hurler violemment dessus avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se coupant des autres pour continuer ses recherches.

Ce comportement était vraiment surprenant mais parmi les pilotes de gundam, pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait envie de jeter la pierre au japonais et de lui en vouloir pour cette violence soudaine. Au contraire… L'ambiance dans leur planque n'était pas au beau fixe.

Duo ruminait dans son coin et ses maigres tentatives pour faire le pitre, comme à son habitude, finissaient souvent en queue de poisson et il repartait s'isoler, de plus en plus dépressif. Wufei enchaînait entraînement sur entraînement, se perdant dans l'effort physique pour tenter d'oublier l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre eux et Trowa s'isolait des journées entière, partant se balader, fuyant tous comme les trois autres ce présent rempli de vide et de tension.

La disparition de Quatre les avait tous anéanti, même si aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Duo était peut-être le plus enclin à ce genre de choses et il n'hésitait pas parfois à baisser son masque de clown pour avouer que le blondinet li manquait terriblement… Mais les trois autres n'y arrivaient pas.

Mais pour compenser ces mots tellement difficiles à sortir, ils compensaient par des actions, plus solides et plus réelles. Heero passait ses journées sur son PC, cherchant et retournant toutes les bases d'OZ en espérant trouver un indice parmi leurs données. Wufei, quand il ne s'entraînait pas, prenait généralement sa moto et retournait les environs de la base qu'ils avaient détruite il y avait quelques jours, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les rondes qu'organisaient désormais les soldats. Il pensait retrouver au moins le corps de Winner, allongé quelque part dans cette grande forêt qui entourait la base, mais ses recherches avaient été vaines. La maigre piste qu'il avait trouvé, des traces de pas tout prés de la base, l'avaient mené à un campement improvisé par une bande de jeunes, qui avaient dû rester là quelques jours avant de repartir. Les cadavres de bouteilles et les joints oubliés au sol l'avaient suffisamment renseigné sur la nature de leur campement. Winner ne devait probablement pas être avec eux, même si Wufei les avait quand même suivi pendant quelques temps pour en être sûr.

Quand à Trowa, il écumait la ville à la recherche d'indice sur une personne seule qui aurait eu besoin d'aide récemment. Il avait fait tous les quartiers un peu chauds, ceux don la réputation chassait d'habitude tout homme normalement constitué, mais là encore tout avait été vain.

Les professeurs de leur côté avaient également lancé des recherches mais Quatre ne s'était pas manifesté… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait totalement disparu de la circulation.

Pendant quelques temps, ils avaient espéré qu'il reviendrait de lui-même dans une de leur planque chercher un abri mais n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle, ils avaient commencé à désespérer…

Quatre ne réapparaissait pas…

Duo s'approcha doucement du bureau où le japonais s'était momentanément arrêté de taper sur son clavier et il hasarda une phrase timide.

« Heero ? Ca va ? »

« Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? » répondit une voix sèche où perçait une certaine lassitude.

Se doutant que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Duo se rapprocha et déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero. Il y eut un tressaillement nerveux et sa main fut prestement chassée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » grommela le japonais avant de se relever brutalement.

Il ferma son ordinateur et, le prenant sous le bras sans même un regard pour Duo, il s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre. L'américain en eut mal au cœur et il serra les poings, retenant de justesse ses larmes. Son regard le suivit jusqu'au bout pourtant, jusqu'à ce que cette maudite porte se referme.

« Il a besoin de temps… » dit calmement une voix juste derrière lui.

Sans doute avait-il raison. Trowa connaissait mieux le soldat parfait que lui-même. Quelque part, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Duo soupira et laissa son regard se poser là où Heero se tenait il y avait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la disparition de l'un d'entre nous aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Lui qui est si froid d'habitude… »

Trowa revint soudain à sa hauteur et lui tendit une tasse de thé bouillante que l'américain prit sans même en craindre la chaleur. Au contraire, la douleur lancinante de ses mains brûlées lui permit d'oublier celle de son cœur.

« Il cache son jeu tu sais. Et puis… Quatre n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux. »

Le français eut un petit soupir triste et il ajouta, comme pour lui-même :

« Dire qu'il commençait à peine à démêler ses sentiments… »

Duo tourna un regard surpris vers lui et s'étonna :

« Comment sais-tu cela ? Il te l'a dit ? Je… Je n'en savais rien moi ! »

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais tu sais… Ce genre de chose, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Avec un petit soupir Trowa s'éloigna, le pas lourd, alors que le regard de Duo repartait vers la chambre du japonais.

« Je… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… »

….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….

Réléna s'avança sur l'estrade, s'approchant du micro qu'elle ajusta afin de pouvoir parler. Le silence s'installa dans la foule et tous braquèrent leurs yeux sur la jeune souveraine, impatients d'entendre son discours.

Et ses premiers mots furent :

« Mes amis… J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que la paix a enfin été rétablie !! »

La joie de la foule explosa, et Duo ne pu se retenir de sauter au cou de Trowa et de Wufei en poussant des cris de pur bonheur.

La guerre avait enfin cessé, OZ avait perdu et désormais, avec l'aide de tous, Réléna pourrait installer une paix durable entre les gouvernements et protéger ainsi le peuple de Sank. Les pilotes écoutèrent à demi le discours de leur nouvelle reine, heureux comme jamais.

Duo sautillait sur place, pire qu'un gamin, devant les regards énervés de Wufei qui ne supportait pas son excitation. La main du chinois avait glissé imperceptiblement dans celle du français et ce dernier avait répondu à cette petite étreinte, serrant doucement cette main chaude et délicate dans la sienne alors que son cœur s'affolait à ce contact si agréable.

Trowa n'aurait jamais cru se l'avouer mais… Il était tombé amoureux. Et aujourd'hui il comprenait que son amour était réciproque.

Quant à Heero, il était resté en arrière et observait la scène d'un œil grave, le visage fermé. Voilà longtemps que plus personne n'avait vu le moindre sourire sur les lèvres du japonais, mais ses amis ne désespéraient pas qu'avec la fin de la guerre, Heero démarre une nouvelle vie. Duo lui jeta un petit coup d'œil curieux, avant de reporter son attention sur l'estrade où Réléna s'était mis à parler des morts que la guerre avait engendré, et de toutes ces familles qui ne reverraient jamais les siens. Tous purent alors entendre clairement :

« … Et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Quatre Winner, pilote de gundam, qui a donné sa vie en aidant la résistance. Qu'il repose en paix, son sacrifice n'a pas été vain… »

Inquiet, l'américain tourna aussitôt son regard vers Heero… Pour se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà disparu…

…

…

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : YAOI, angst pour certains passages, d'où le rating.

…

Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une review !

…

**Souviens-toi de moi**

….

…..

Ce jour-là, Heero s'était définitivement retiré des mads. Il n'avait pas suivi la voie de Duo, qui s'était engagé dans les preventers à la fin de la guerre, ni celle de Trowa et Wufei qui avait fini par habiter ensemble et qui depuis roucoulaient, heureux.

Non, lui il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur, alors il était parti. Pas trop loin, mais pas assez prés pour voir Duo débarquer tous les soirs chez lui. Il s'était installé dans une grande ville, s'était acheté un petit appartement et depuis, il n'avait revu personne, restant enfermé chez lui toute la journée.

Duo l'appelait bien de temps en temps, afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais les réponses courtes de l'ex-soldat parfait finissaient toujours par le lasser et après lui avoir donné des nouvelles de tout le monde, il raccrochait en lui souhaitant d'aller mieux. C'était toujours le même refrain : « Heero, tu nous manques… Tu devrais revenir… Ce n'est pas bon d'être seul… Il faut oublier la guerre et repartir Heero… ». Le japonais ne répondait jamais rien à cela. Il n'y avait qu'une fois où il s'était énervé. Duo avait subtilement glissé dans la conversation le prénom de Quatre, et Heero avait vu rouge. Il lui avait violemment rabattu le caquet avant de raccrocher, furieux. Lui-même n'avait pas compris sa réaction. Il n'avait saisi ce qui venait de se passer que lorsque le combiné avait été reposé sur son socle.

Heero n'avait besoin de personne dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de les revoir. S'ls étaient heureux, tant mieux pour eux. Lui n'avait pas le droit à ce bonheur. Son seul bonheur… était parti en fumée il y avait quelques années. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il s'était trouvé un petit travail tout à fait dans ses cordes : non loin de son appartement se tenait une boutique informatique et avec ses connaissances, il avait réussi à se faire engager, au grand plaisir du patron qui avait vu sa clientèle augmenter considérablement. Le japonais avait un véritable don avec les ordinateurs et il savait régler le moindre problème les concernant, si bien que petit à petit le patron, qui se faisait vieux, avait laissé une grande partie de la gestion de sa boutique à Heero, lui faisant totalement confiance. Le japonais l'avait accepté, d'autant plus que ce surplus de travail lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit.

Sa vie se résumait désormais à son appartement, la boutique d'informatique et les allées et venues entre les deux endroits. Rien de plus.

Et quelque part, cela lui suffisait amplement. Heero n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des amis. Il n'avait pas besoin de rencontrer du monde : ses clients lui suffisaient. Rencontrer qui ? Rencontrer quoi ? La seule personne qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer était officiellement déclarée morte. Alors après ça, la vie pouvait-elle encore avoir un sens ?

Mais de temps en temps, il faisait une entorse à cette règle qu'il s'était lui-même fixer. De temps en temps, il rompait sa petite routine monotone et partait passer la soirée dans un bar, dans un des quartiers chauds de la ville.

Il ne faisait que s'asseoir dans un coin, commandait toujours le même alcool et attendait, son verre à la main. Il regardait les allées et venues, il écoutait les conversations et les rires bruyants… Il se perdait l'espace d'une soirée dans cette atmosphère vivante et palpitante… Cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment de bien. Pas cela ne lui faisait pas non plus de mal. C'était assez ambigu. Il fallait croire que l'espace de ces quelques heures passées dans ces bars souvent miteux, à la foule plutôt louche et à l'alcool douteux, il réussissait à trouver la force de continuer de vivre.

Pourtant, il restait seul dans son coin, il ne parlait à personne. Mais il écoutait. Tout comme auparavant il avait écouté les pitreries de Duo, les cris de Wufei, les pouffements de Trowa et les remarques gentilles de… Quatre. Il avait pour la première fois vécu dans une atmosphère presque conviviale avec les quatre pilotes. Il avait appris ce qu pouvait être un repas 'en famille'. Il avait découvert la solidarité et l'amitié. Il s'était même surpris parfois à sourire des plaisanteries de l'américain.

Et il devait admettre que cette ambiance lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait plus retourner parmi eux. Pas sans lui. Alors il se contentait de l'air irrespirable des bars et de leur ambiance vivante et colorée. Il se contentait de cette vie qui s'agitait devant lui, en s'en rappelant une autre.

Quelquefois, il avait laissé des hommes l'approcher, quelques filles en mal de client, des serveurs un peu trop entreprenants… Mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin. Il n'avait pas couché avec eux, il les avait à peine regardé. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce n'était pas eux que ses yeux rêvaient de voir. Et la plupart du temps, agacés par son mutisme, ces derniers s'en allaient d'eux-mêmes.

Ce soir-là était un de ces soirs où il avait besoin de voir les gens vivre devant lui. Un de ces soirs où il n'avait qu'une envie : se gaver de bruits et d'odeurs jusqu'à en être écoeuré.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais il savait qu'il trouverait un bar ouvert quelque part. Il en trouvait toujours un.

Ses pas le conduirent dans un des quartiers les plus chauds de toute la ville. Un de ces endroits où personne d'assez sain d'esprit n'oserait aller s'y aventurer en pleine nuit. Mais Heero n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie de gens qui pouvaient redouter une attaque nocturne. Pas lui. Pour un peu, il aurait même plaint ceux qui oseraient l'attaquer…

Il laissa la lumière d'un bar l'attirer mais un coup d'œil à travers l'un des carreaux sales l'éloigna aussitôt. Il y avait trop de prostitués, trop de macs ici… Il n'aimait pas cela. Un endroit plus sain lui conviendrait mieux aussi continua-t-il d'avancer d'un pas tranquille, pas vraiment pressé.

Ce furent d'abord les ombres qui le mirent sur ses gardes : furtives, elles longeaient les murs, comme avant une attaque. Mais ce n'était pas lui la proie. Elles le dépassèrent sans même le regarder. Soudain nerveux, Heero ramena les pans de son long manteau sur lui et il se pelotonna dans le col comme s'il avait froid. Il fallait dire aussi qu'on approchait de l'hiver et les nuits se rafraîchissaient singulièrement.

Mais ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune crainte, au contraire. Ils fixaient avec froideur l'endroit où toutes les ombres s'étaient regroupées, à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre et sales, où s'entassaient un grand nombre de sacs poubelles à moitié éventrés, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde qui le fit hésiter quelques instants.

Après tout, tout cela ne le concernait pas et s'approcher encore un peu plus de cette puanteur le répugnait.

Même si tout cela semblait passablement louche, même si certains hommes étaient armés, Heero n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il n'était pas un justicier et ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait été qu'un soldat former pour le combat, rien de plus. Les manœuvres de civils ne le concernaient pas, d'autant plus qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit de mal. La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Il s'éloigna prudemment afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et pour continuer sa recherche, quand un cri de douleur le figea sur place. Croyant avoir mal entendu, il guetta le moindre bruit, mais tout ce qui lui parvint furent les ricanements gras des hommes qui s'était regroupés derrière lui et qu'il cherchait précisément à éviter.

Leur jetant un petit coup d'œil, Heero se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux devaient à peine dépasser la vingtaine… Des gamins… Certains approchaient peut-être des 25 ans, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Un nouveau cri lui glaça le sang et il se retourna cette fois-ci alors que les cris se transformaient en paroles distinctes qu'Heero entendait parfaitement.

- Je vous en supplie… Nooon… Arrêtez…

- Ta gueule… sale pute…

- Hé Henry, t'as bientôt fini ?

- Ouais, à qui le tour ?

- Nooon... Pas ça… Pas çaaaa !

Visiblement les jeux de ces gamins n'étaient pas très sains et Heero décida d'intervenir. Pas parce que l'idée d'être un justicier le séduisait mais bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se faire.

Il s'approcha rapidement et cette fois-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se faire remarquer du groupe. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un des types devant lui et le repoussa rudement tout en s'écriant :

- Il me semble qu'il vous a demandé de le laisser tranquille !

Il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait mais une chose était sûre, Heero ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces brutes.

Certains se retournèrent, le regard noir et l'un d'eux, le bravant, s'exclama :

- En quoi ça te concerne connard ? On t'a rien demandé, dégage d'ici !

Derrière eux, Heero pouvait trés bien distingué les gémissements de douleur et d'autres râles plus graves, provenant sans doute de l'un des agresseurs.

Une tournante… Ces gamins à peine sortis des jupes de leurs mères étaient déjà de véritables racailles. Heero en était dégoûté et un air écoeuré traversa son visage.

De leur côté, furieux que le japonais n'ait toujours pas bougé, certains garçons s'avancèrent vers lui, prêt à en découdre, pensant être suffisamment forts vu leur supériorité numérique. Leur tactique et leur arrogance arrachèrent juste un sourire en coin à Heero qui n'attendit pas que ses adversaires l'attaquent : il leur fonça dessus, utilisant ses poings et ses pieds, frappant tout ce qui était à sa portée, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il causait.

Après tout, ces abrutis se souciaient-ils seulement de leur victime ?

Très rapidement, le nombre de ses propres 'victimes' s'accrut. Ils tombaient comme des mouches au premier coup un peu trop violent du japonais, lui opposant finalement très peu de résistance. La plupart d'entre eux, une fois à terre, filaient la queue entre les jambes sans se soucier de leurs camarades, sauvant leurs propres peaux en oubliant le groupe.

A cette vitesse, le nombre de ses adversaires diminua rapidement et il ne resta plus qu'un petit noyau constitué de quatre irréductibles qui le fusillaient du regard, furieux de voir leur petite distraction être ainsi réduite à néant. Même celui qui violait leur victime s'était relevé, inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

Le regard d'Heero se baissa vers la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, tapie dans un coin, les jambes dissimulées par quelques sacs poubelles, écartées, du sang coulant sur ses cuisses… Mon dieu… Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour faire cela ?

Mais cela ne fut rien en comparaison du moment où la créature releva son visage vers lui, lançant un regard effrayé sur ce qui était en train de se passer, tremblant en redoutant la suite des évènements.

Si Heero avait eut les joues légèrement rougies à cause des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir, son sang quitta brusquement tout son visage et il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Ces cheveux blonds pâles… Ces yeux d'un bleu presque trop pur, qu'il imaginait parfaitement malgré l'obscurité… Ce visage aux traits fins, amaigri par la faim et Sali par la vie des rues…

La peur qu'il lut furtivement dans ses yeux lui fit mal et Heero cru pendant un instant qu'il cauchemardait. Il espérait tellement le revoir qu'il finissait par l'imaginer sur les traits de n'importe quel inconnu. Mais là… Non là, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il avait si souvent caressé ce visage dans ses rêves qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Les quatre brutes s'avancèrent soudain, et ce fut pour eux le pas de trop. Rendu fou furieux par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Heero les frappa sans pitié. Il cogna, frappa, abattit toute sa colère et sa peur surtout sur les quatre individus, ignorant leurs cris de douleur et leurs regards effrayés. Ils n'auraient jamais dû le toucher ! Pas lui ! Surtout pas lui ! Ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils battirent rapidement en retraite, abandonnant leur proie, les uns soutenant les autres. L'un d'eux avait la jambe cassée, un autre le visage en sang, mais Heero n'en avait cure. Il aurait continué de frapper à volonté, juste pour extérioriser ce trop-plein de sentiments qui l'avait envahi tout d'un coup, s'il ne s'était rendu compte que la victime de ces abrutis n'essayait de s'enfuir, terrorisée apparemment par son accès de violence.

Il se calma aussitôt et repoussant son dernier adversaire, qui s'enfuit avec les autres sans rien ajouter, il se rapprocha doucement de la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, terrorisée à l'idée que c'était à son tour désormais.

Bon sang… Il était tellement maigre… Il n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même.

Ses cheveux autrefois tellement beaux étaient pratiquement devenus bruns avec toute la crasse qui les recouvrait… Ses beaux yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une peur irraisonnée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu ce qu'il venait de subir. Son corps faisait peur à voir, et Heero eut un pincement douloureux alors qu'il le voyait trembler de tous ses membres. Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas reconnu, ou bien était-il trop choqué pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait…

Doucement Heero s'accroupit devant lui et ses yeux exprimant la plus grande douceur du monde, il tendit sa main vers la forme recroquevillée et tremblotante :

- Quatre ?

Le jeune homme osa relever son regard sur le japonais, surpris de ne pas être frappé. Heero eut juste le temps de croiser son regard que ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites et le jeune homme s'effondra dans les sacs poubelles, à bout de forces…

…

A suivre…

…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ces persos ne sont pas à moi…

Genre : angst, yaoi

…

**Souviens-toi de moi**

…

…

Il aurait aimé avoir une cigarette en cet instant… Même s'il ne fumait pas. Il savait que lorsque la situation était critique, lorsque les nerfs arrivaient au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter, les gens sortaient souvent une cigarette comme si ce tout petit objet périssable était capable de résoudre tous leurs problèmes…

Alors oui, en ce moment même, Heero avait envie d'une cigarette. Pour oublier. Tout oublier…

Le corps affreusement maigre de Quatre, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment osé toucher encore…

Les bleus et hématomes divers qui le parcouraient, signes évidents qu'en plus d'une malnutrition affligeante, le blondinet avait connu certains sévices horribles…

La pâleur de sa peau, teintée des premiers reflets de la mort et de ceux beaucoup plus visibles d'une déchéance physique abominable…

Et puis… Ces marques sur ses bras… Ces traces bien nettes de piqûres. Rien que d'y penser, Heero en frissonnait de dégoût.

Quatre n'était plus Quatre… Il n'était plus rien. Heero avait même eu du mal à s'imaginer que le corps maigre et décharné qu'il avait ramené était bien celui de son ami. Mais la blondeur des cheveux et les traits délicats malgré sa pâleur ne mentaient pas. Ils appartenaient bien à Quatre, ce Quatre d'un ancien temps qui avait été capable de lui sourire autrefois, malgré le sang qui couvrait ses mains.

Mais maintenant… Il avait l'impression que l'ex G-boy aurait du mal à se remettre de cette épreuve. Tout comme lui… La déchéance de son ami lui faisait peur. Et pourtant, jusque là, c'était un sentiment inconnu du soldat parfait. Heero n'avait jamais connu la peur… Il fallait croire qu'il y avait un début à tout.

Il avait ramené Quatre chez lui et l'avait couché dans son lit, sans oser lui retirer le T-shirt en lambeaux qu'il portait et qui de toute façon ne cachait plus rien de son corps. Il avait recouvert son corps pâle d'une épaisse couverture, espérant ainsi le réchauffer un peu, avant de s'écarter et de rester prés de la fenêtre, attendant le réveil de son ami.

Son cœur était tourmenté, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Il aurait aimé secouer Quatre pour le réveiller de force, pour lui arracher ses aveux… Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas manifesté sa présence ? Pourquoi les avait-il laissé croire à sa mort ?

Que représentaient-ils aux yeux du blond pour qu'il cherche à disparaître ainsi de leur vie ?

Si au moins il avait contacté sa famille, mais rien… Pas un seul mot, un seul signe de vie. Comme s'il n'existait plus. Que s'était-il passé ?

Et puis… Ces marques sur ses bras…. Heero n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Qu'était-il arrivé à Quatre pour qu'il sombre ainsi ? Lui qui ne pouvait même pas voir une cigarette auparavant avait-il décidé de tout oublier avec la drogue ?

Tout cela était pathétique…

Et en même temps, Heero rêvait de pouvoir redescendre dans la rue pour aller casser la figure à tous ceux qui avaient osé traiter Quatre de cette manière, qui avait osé souiller son corps et le frapper alors qu'il était déjà à terre.

Si seulement il avait encore Wing, et qu'il existe encore une base d'Oz à détruire… Le japonais aurait ainsi pu se défouler un peu et extérioriser toute cette haine en lui.

Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait qu'attendre le réveil de Quatre, patienter pendant de longues heures, debout dans sa chambre, à regarder parmi cette maudite fenêtre…

Alors oui, en cet instant, il avait bien besoin d'une cigarette. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais allumé.

Les heures passèrent, abominablement longue pour un homme assailli par les questions. Il n'osa même pas appeler ses anciens coéquipiers. Il voulait comprendre avant. Savoir ce qui était arrivé à Quatre. Entendre sa version de sa bouche même avant d'en parler aux autres. Peut-être tenter de l'aider… Il ne savait plus.

Lentement Quatre se réveilla. Il émergea difficilement du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il avait plongé et ce fut le mouvement de ses bras qu'il ramenait vers lui qui attira l'attention du soldat parfait.

Le blondinet se frotta les yeux, grimaçant légèrement quand il tenta de bouger une de ses jambes et que cela réveilla la douleur de son entrejambe. Il émergea avec une lenteur presque calculée, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait… et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre… !

Il se redressa brusquement et balaya la pièce du regard, pour tomber sur Heero qui était resté prés de la fenêtre, pétrifié et le visage fermé sur un air sévère. Le soldat parfait aurait aimé montrer combien il était heureux de revoir Quatre. Il aurait aimé lui signaler sa joie mais… Personne ne le lui avait jamais appris. Autrefois peut-être, alors que Quatre revenait au salon avec un thé, que Wufei courrait après Duo qui avait encore dit une bêtise et que Trowa lisait dans le canapé, là peut-être aurait-il été capable de sourire.

Mais deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Deux années terriblement dures où son cœur s'était progressivement refermé sur lui-même, comme une huître. Et même si retrouver Quatre comblait ses attentes les plus profondes, Heero ne se sentait pas encore prêt de s'ouvrir. Surtout quand il voyait le corps décharné de son ami se tourner vers lui.

Un air inquiet était posé sur le visage de Quatre et ce dernier se recula un peu dans le lit, maintenant assis sur les draps, tout en lançant un regard étrange vers le japonais. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler, ou du moins semblait-il trop terrorisé pour le faire aussi Heero prit sur lui et il dit doucement, essayant de dissimuler sa colère :

- Cela faisait longtemps Quatre…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux roulèrent sur eux-même, signe d'une grande nervosité, ce qui inquiéta le soldat parfait. A nouveau le silence s'installa et à nouveau Heero le brisa :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de nous contacter ? On aurait pu… t'aider…

Oui, pourquoi ? J'aurai toujours été là pour toi Quatre.

Mais une fois de plus, le blond garda le silence, étonnement nerveux, alors qu'il ne risquait pourtant plus rien ici. Intrigué, Heero finit par s'approcher, esquissant un pas en direction de son ami.

Mais ce dernier se recula brusquement et il s'écria :

- N'approchez pas !!

Le japonais se figea, médusé. Pourtant son visage resta tout aussi impassible, même si ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal Quatre, tu le sais bien.

Mais le blond s'agitait de plus en plus, terriblement nerveux, remuant les draps sous ses mouvements désordonnés et comme pris de panique, il s'écria :

- Arrêtez de m'appelez Quatre !!!!

Il hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait et son visage exprimait le désarroi le plus profond.

Stupéfait, Heero se figea et un silence pesant tomba entre les deux hommes, troublé uniquement par la respiration saccadée du blondinet qui jetait toujours un regard terrorisé sur l'ancien soldat parfait. Heero savait qu'il n'était pas le diable en personne mais en cet instant, devant l'air horrifié de Quatre, il aurait pu en douter.

Pourtant, il garda son impassibilité à toute épreuve, et avec une logique implacable, il répondit :

- C'est pourtant ton nom que je sache.

Le blondinet se mordit les lèvres, et Heero capta parfaitement le regard qu'il lança vers la porte. Quatre était en train d'analyser ses chances de pouvoir s'échapper de là, le japonais en était parfaitement conscient. Et cela ne l'incita pas au calme, au contraire.

Son ton montant légèrement, il gronda :

- A quoi joues-tu Quatre ? Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici…

Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent et cette fois-ci, ils exprimaient autant de colère et de haine que de peur. Visiblement cette perspective ne l'enchantait absolument pas ;

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici !! C'est de la séquestration !!

Loin de calmer le japonais, ce soudain accès de colère l'énerva encore plus et il s'approcha rapidement de Quatre, fondant sur lui pour attraper fermement son bras. Ignorant ses protestations, il releva sa manche en lambeaux et désigna les marques bleues qui sillonnaient son avant-bras et le pli de son coude, avant de s'écrier :

- Et ça, tu en avais le droit Quatre ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !! couina le blondinet, sa peur revenant et tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer du soldat parfait.

- REPONDS QUATRE !!! hurla Heero.

Terrorisé par l'accès de colère du japonais, Quatre se recroquevilla sur lui-même, fuyant son regard, gémissant de peur. Mais malgré son pincement au cœur devant l'état misérable de son ami, Heero ne flancha pas, gardant le bras maigre dans sa main, attendant fermement une réponse.

- Laissez-moi… gémit le blondinet.

- Arrête ta comédie Quatre, arrête de fuir et réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Et devant le mutisme du blondinet, entrecoupé de quelques sanglots naissants, Heero perdit très vite patience :

- POURQUOI TU T'ES DROGUÉ QUATRE ???

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, murmura le blondinet d'une voix tremblante.

- Si ça me regarde Quatre. Tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserai pas te détruire comme ça.

Les deux turquoises s'écarquillèrent dans un étonnement nouveau et la constatation stupéfaite de Quatre déstabilisa totalement Heero.

- Mon… ami ? Mais je ne vous connais même pas !!! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Pourquoi vous m'en voulez à moi ?

Sous le choc, le japonais lâcha le bras de Quatre et s'écarta de quelques pas. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait enfin lire un semblant de sentiment, une peur étrange mélangée à une incompréhension totale.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Mais Quatre se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant, son corps chétif secoué par ses pleurs. Il semblait tenter de fuir le monde extérieur, cette folie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui l'effrayait tellement.

Sa détresse était sensible mais elle toucha moins le soldat parfait que ce qu'il était en train de comprendre tout doucement.

Il se passa sa main sur son visage, comme si ce simple geste avait pu le faire sortir de ce cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible… Et en même temps… Cela expliquait bien des choses.

Terrifié par la réponse de Quatre, Heero s'avança de nouveau et n'osant cette fois-ci plus toucher le jeune homme, il demanda d'une voix atone :

- Tu… Tu ne me connais pas ?

La forme recroquevillée sur elle-même se mit à couiner, ne relevant même pas son regard vers lui :

- Nooon… Non je ne vous connais pas… S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir…

Heero déglutit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut envie de pleurer.

Quatre était amnésique.

…

…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi

Genre : Yaoi, Angst peut-être pour certains chapitres…

Note : merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

**Souviens-toi de moi**

…

Heero regarda l'homme recroquevillé sur son lit, tremblant comme une feuille entre les draps, véritablement terrifié par lui. Et pour cause…

Il ne le connaissait pas. Quatre ne savait pas qui il était et il se retrouvait… séquestré par un parfait inconnu, soumis à sa bonne volonté.

La situation devait effectivement être traumatisante pour lui et pourtant… Heero ne comptait certes pas le laisser repartir. Pas dans son état. Et puis, son cœur ne pourrait jamais le laisser s'éloigner une nouvelle fois de lui.

Quatre, si tenté est qu'il se souvienne encore qu'il s'appelait ainsi, était dans un piteux état : il avait considérablement maigri, il avait subit des sévices qu'Heero ne voulait même pas imaginé vu le dégoût que cela lui inspirait et il semblait, au traces sur ses bras, qu'il se droguait. Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans ces maudites geôles d'Oz ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé après ? Ces deux années où ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles de lui avaient été terribles, autant pour Heero que pour Quatre apparemment.

Le japonais déglutit et il s'approcha, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme dans une maigre tentative pour le rassurer :

- Quatre, calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Mais le blondinet eut soudain une violente réaction et il repoussa durement sa main avant de cracher amèrement :

- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS QUATRE !! Arrêtez avec ça… S'il vous plaît…

D'abord surpris, Heero se reprit vite. Le blond était devenu un véritable chat sauvage et il allait devoir l'apprivoiser… Que ce soit en douceur ou par la force. Il n'était absolument pas question de laisser le jeune homme dans cet état, de le relâcher dans la rue alors qu'il risquait de continuer sa vie dépravée et dangereuse. Il semblait tellement fragile, perdu sur ce grand lit, les draps presque aussi pâles que sa peau…

- Ecoute, calme-toi, nous devons parler.

- Non non, je ne veux pas parler avec vous !!! Relâchez-moi, laissez-moi tranquille !

- Calme-toi…

Quatre se redressa soudain sur le lit, possédé par une nouvelle force qui stupéfia le japonais. Il était rassuré de voir que le blondinet n'était pas totalement devenu une loque humaine, mais quand il croisa son regard noir et lourd de reproche, il le regretta presque. Jamais Quatre n'avait eu un tel regard pour lui et il s'en sentit blessé, plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené dans cette chambre ? Et bordel, qui êtes-vous ??

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il entendait un mot vulgaire dans la bouche de Quatre et c'est ce qui décida le japonais. Son Quatre à lui n'aurait jamais ainsi…

Son visage reprit son impassibilité et il déclara froidement :

- Je m'appelle Heero. Nous étions… ami auparavant.

Du moins l'espérait-il… Avait-il un jour compté autant dans le cœur de Quatre que le blond n'avait compté pour lui ?

Il reprit, avec ce froid impassible qui le caractérisait autrefois :

- Et tu t'appelles Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux et le japonais espéra un court instant que ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais à son froncement de sourcils, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ami ? Si nous étions ami, alors pourquoi vous me séquestrez ici ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

Heero soupira : qu'est-ce que Quatre avait bien pu subir pour devenir aussi méfiant ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi Quatre… Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Regarde dans quel état tu es bon sang ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

La lueur de fureur qui inonda les prunelles turquoises mit aussitôt Heero sur la défensive et il eut raison : le blond se redressa subitement et voulut le gifler, geste que le japonais esquiva sans aucun problème. Quatre semblait furieux et il se mit à hurler :

- De quel droit vous me jugez ? Vous n'avez pas le droit vous m'entendez, pas le droit de dire ça !! Vous ne savez rien de moi alors fermez-la !

Heero attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois de le frapper et il répondit froidement, énervé malgré lui par l'attitude offensive de son ami.

- Je sais que tu t'appelles Quatre et que le Quatre que je connaissais n'aurait jamais touché à la drogue ! Le Quatre que je connaissais était quelqu'un de droit et de fort.

- CE QUATRE EST MORT !! hurla le blond, hors de lui. IL N'EXISTE PLUS !

Sous le choc, Heero recula de quelques pas, impressionné par la colère de son ami et surtout ébranlé par toutes ces révélations qui lui tombaient dessus. Il savait que Quatre était amnésique, il savait qu'il avait dû vivre des choses assez éprouvantes pour le pousser à de telles extrémités mais… Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses propres sentiments, à son impression d'impuissance face à cette vie qui avait pu changé une vie à ce point.

Voyant son émotion, Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à la porte juste derrière lui et comprit qu'il tenait là sa seule chance pour s'échapper. En un clin d'œil, et malgré la faiblesse de son corps, il se releva et sauta hors du lit pour courir jusqu'à la porte.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du soldat parfait : à peine sa main toucha-t-elle la poignée de métal qu'un bras puissant l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena vers le lit, alors qu'une voix grondait férocement :

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici Winner ! Pas avant que tu ne sois guéri !

- Lâchez-moi !!! hurla Quatre, s'agitant comme un fou entre les bras d'Heero.

Il se débattit tellement, surprenant le japonais qui pensait qu'il n'avait plus assez de forces pour cela, qu'un de ses coups de pied finit par atteindre assez violemment le tibia d'Heero et ce dernier le lâcha sous le coup de la douleur.

Aussitôt libre, Quatre fonça vers la porte et il l'ouvrit pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il traversa l'appartement et ouvrit la porte, pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse, un japonais furieux sur les talons. Heero s'était vite repris et il lui courait après : avec ses notions et son entraînements de soldat, Quatre n'avait évidemment aucune chance… Surtout pour lui qui avait tout oublié de cette période.

Constatant que le blondinet était déjà un étage plus bas, le japonais ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et il sauta par-dessus la balustrade pour atterrir avec agilité juste devant Quatre, qui ne pu freiner son élan. Il le percuta violemment et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol…

Quatre se débattit de toutes ses forces, malheureusement bien trop maigres surtout en comparaison de celles du soldat parfait et d'un geste rapide, Heero enleva sa ceinture pour lui attacher les mains, avec une dextérité qui prit de cours le jeune arabe.

- Maintenant ça suffit les conneries Quatre !

- Lâchez-moi !!! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Tout ce remue-ménage attira évidemment l'attention de l'occupant de l'étage, qui ouvrit prudemment sa porte pour apercevoir l'un de ses jeunes voisins aux prises avec un jeune garçon visiblement mal en point.

- Monsieur Yui ? Tout va bien ? Qui est-ce ?

Heero serra les dents en apercevant son voisin : et merde ! Lui qui aurait voulu cacher le plus longtemps possible la présence du blond chez lui, c'était raté.

Attrapant Quatre qui se débattait toujours et le posant sans douceur sur son épaule, il lança un regard noir à son voisin et marmonna :

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et il repartit aussitôt vers son appartement alors que Quatre tempêtait et criait sur son épaule, continuant toujours à se débattre comme un fauve enragé. Mais le japonais avait attrapé ses jambes afin de veiller à ne recevoir aucun nouveau coup.

Tout de même inquiet, le voisin rentra chez lui et hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement décrocher son combiné et de composer le numéro de la police…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Heero ramena Quatre jusque dans sa chambre et cette fois-ci, comprenant que la fureur du blondinet ne s'arrêterait pas là, il attrapa une autre de ses ceinture dans son placard et jeta sans ménagement le blond sur son lit avant de grimper rapidement sur le lit, maintenant d'une poigne de fer Quatre sur les draps pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper à nouveau. Il attacha ses deux mains aux barreaux du lit, coupant court à toute tentative de fuite, sous les insultes vociférantes d'un blond outré.

- Espèce de salaud ! Relâchez-moi, je vous interdis ! Je vous hais vous m'entendez, sale connard ! Espèce de pourriture, de…

Une gifle violente fit voler sa tête sur le côté et coupa court à ses insultes.

- Maintenant ça suffit Quatre. J'en ai marre.

La poitrine du blond se souleva rapidement et un sanglot lui échappa, très vite rejoint par d'autres. Il se mit à chouiner, anéanti et toute trace de révolte s'effaçant aussitôt en lui.

- S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi partir… Je dirais rien… Je vous en prie… S'il vous plaît…

Sa voix était devenue si mince et si chevrotante que le désespoir du blond brisa le cœur d'Heero.

Il se pencha et agit instinctivement : il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blonds avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je ne te ferai aucun mal rassure-toi. Je veux juste t'aider.

Le blond se crispa et eut un autre sanglot douloureux. Baissant le regard, Heero partit chercher une couverture supplémentaire dans son armoire…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Trowa laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps mince et si délicat qui se pressait contre lui, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'une bouche avide venait se poser sur elles.

- Je t'aime…

Pour un peu il en aurait ronronné de bonheur mais son élan de tendresse fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Son amant fronça les sourcils et maugréa :

- Ne réponds pas…

- Désolé Wufei mais il va pourtant falloir que je décroche…

Le chinois tenta de le retenir mais sans succès et c'est avec un petit clin d'œil amoureux que le français se sépara de lui et partit décrocher son téléphone sur son bureau. Son regard ne quitta pas Wufei alors qu'il répondait :

- Allô ? Lui-même, pourquoi ? Je…

Trowa parut soudain perturbé et Wufei s'approcha, un sombre pressentiment l'envahissant.

- Oui je le connais. C'est un ami à moi… Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ?... Non attendez, je… Je préfère aller lui parler avant… Oui… Je m'occupe de cette affaire… D'accord… Merci monsieur le commissaire. Au revoir.

Le français raccrocha, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Inquiet, Wufei vint à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Heero…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? paniqua le chinois.

- Il a… Enfin il semblerait qu'il… séquestre quelqu'un chez lui..

- HEIN ??? Si c'est une blague Trowa, elle n'est pas amusante !

- Malheureusement non, un de ses voisins a prévenu la police et comme mon commissaire sait que je le connais bien, il m'a demandé de m'en occuper. De le ramener à la raison… Pour l'instant, comme c'est un ancien pilote de gundam, il ne veut pas ébruiter l'affaire et il me demande d'aller le voir pour essayer de le calmer.

- Mais Heero est incapable de faire ça ! Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

- Il ne va pas bien depuis la disparition de Quatre tu sais..

- Mais Trowa, ça n'excuse pas tout !

- Oui je sais… Je crois qu'on devrait aller le voir tous les trois. Comme avant. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à le raisonner…

- D'accord. J'appelle Maxwell et on y va !

…

…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi…

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très gentil à vous

**Souviens-toi de moi**

…

…

Pendant longtemps, les sanglots étouffés avaient retenti dans l'appartement, noyant un peu plus le cœur d'Heero. Il était resté à côté de Quatre quelques moments, passant de temps en temps sa main dans les mèches blondes, comme un geste interdit qu'il savourait à petites mesures.

Mais à chaque contact, Quatre s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant à le fuir à tout prix si bien que le japonais n'avait pas insisté. Son ami était trop mal pour qu'il puisse l'aider en cet instant. Il avait surtout besoin de repos et de calme, et peut-être qu'après cela, il pourrait essayer de le comprendre et d'accepter ses intentions qui étaient louables.

Pour l'instant, Heero avait préféré s'éclipser, rajustant la couverture sur le corps trop maigre avant de lui souhaiter un bon repos.

Quatre n'avait pas répondu, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans un mutisme qui commençait à effrayer Heero. Car plus que toute autre chose, le japonais ne craignait que la sensation de manque ne commence à s'installer. A en juger par les marques qui ornaient ses bras, telles des décorations morbides, Quatre était devenu un véritable junkie… Un de ceux qui n'envisage plus la vie sans drogue et qui ne pense même plus qu'à travers elle.

Heero savait pertinemment qu'à un moment ou à un autre, le blondinet allait commencer à être dévoré par la sensation de manque et ces instants seraient sûrement très éprouvants, autant pour lui que pour Quatre.

Parce qu'il était fermement décidé à l'aider à se sortir de toute cette merde. Il était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner un ami à un sort aussi sinistre et misérable. Et surtout pas cet ami-là… Surtout pas Quatre.

Il avait fini par s'asseoir lourdement sur un des fauteuils de son salon, fermant les yeux sous la douleur que provoquaient ces sanglots qui malgré l'espace, franchissaient les portes pour parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il faisait cela pour son bien, qu'il l'aidait en agissant ainsi… Malgré tout cela, les pleurs de Quatre le bouleversaient et le faisaient culpabiliser.

Ce n'était jamais agréable de voir un ange pleurer. Surtout lorsqu'on aime cet ange plus que tout.

Il faillit s'assoupir quand des coups brusques frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter. Aussitôt son regard se tourna vers l'horloge au-dessus de son meuble et il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il devait être prêt de 8h du matin… Bon sang, qui était-ce ?

Fatigué, Heero eut quand même le courage de se lever et il vint ouvrir la porte, laissant la chaîne du verrou en place.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir trois silhouettes plus que familières dans l'entrebâillement !! Il repoussa la porte pour ouvrir le verrou et ouvrit de nouveau, laissant une pâle ombre de joie traverser son visage en revoyant ces visages amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tous les trois ?

Sa voix trahissait une certaine lassitude mais les trois G-boys n'en tinrent pas compte et évidemment, une tornade nattée poussa le japonais pour entrer aussitôt en s'exclamant d'une voix un peu trop criarde :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ben voyons Hee-chan, je suis sûr que tu en as une petite idée ! Et si jamais je suis venu pour rien…

Duo tourna un regard meurtrier vers Trowa et Wufei qui n'en tinrent même pas compte. Visiblement, ils avaient été mis au courant des lourdes menaces qui pesaient sur eux durant tout le trajet.

Heero haussa un sourcil étonné avant de faire tout de suite le lien avec son voisin qu'il avait aperçu durant la nuit. Aïe… Dire qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs amis voient tout de suite Quatre. Dans cet état, le choc serait rude, comme il l'avait été pour lui.

Un soupir lui échappa et il tourna son regard vers Trowa :

- Mon voisin vous a prévenu, c'est cela ?

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt le brun, ne s'embarrassant pas de formalités.

- Asseyez-vous, c'est une longue histoire…

Pour que le célèbre soldat parfait au vocabulaire limité envisage de leur parler d'une 'longue' histoire, c'est que l'affaire était sérieuse et même Duo comprit le message. Ils allèrent s'asseoir calmement sur le canapé, leurs trois regards ne quittant pas Heero, attendant patiemment une explication. Et véidemment, Duo craqua le premier, alors que le japonais revenait tranquillement s'asseoir en face d'eux :

- On raconte que tu as kidnappé quelqu'un Hee-chan ? Tu sais, si tu es en manque d'affection, je suis là moi !

- Ca m'étonnerait que Zech soit d'accord avec cela ! répliqua sournoisement Wufei.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux hommes s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de points communs, dont un particulièrement qui les avait réunis : l'amour. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, ils en étaient devenus inséparables. D'où la mauvaise humeur de Duo : Trowa l'avait fait sortir des bras de son blond préféré et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié… Surtout pour les lubies d'un japonais asocial.

- J'ai retrouvé Quatre.

Même lorsqu'il lançait des bombes sur Oz, Heero était plus diplomate ! Parce cette bombe-là leur fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et même Wufei, pourtant si digne et si sûr de lui, en resta bouche bée.

- Qua… Qua… Qua…

- Quatre, répliqua calmement Heero, finissant ainsi le mot à peine ébauché de Duo.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Il était mort.

Trowa était sous le choc et il avait du mal à en revenir. Soit Heero était devenu fou et avait enlevé le premier blond qui ressemblait au jeune arabe en pensant qu'il s'agissait bien de leur Quatre, soit… Soit ils venaient d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de l'année !

- Yui, cela fait deux ans. Il nous aurait contacté avant s'il avait été vivant. Comment peux-tu nous mentir sur cela, je…

Heero ne laissa pas Wufei finir et il trancha rapidement toutes les questions qu'il voyait déjà naître dans leurs yeux écarquillés :

- Il est devenu amnésique.

- Amnésique ?

- Le nom même de Quatre Raberba Winner ne lui dit absolument rien…

Trowa soupira et se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé, complètement abasourdi, alors que Wufei tournait son regard sur le côté, gêné d'avoir douté de Yui et encore plus choqué par ce qu'il apprenait.

Quant à Duo, il se releva précipitamment et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Où est-il ? Où est Quatre ? C'est lui que tu as enlevé ?

- Calme-toi Duo. Il dort à côté et je ne l'ai pas enlevé ! Je l'ai ramené ici, c'est différent et… Il n'était pas vraiment décidé à rester ici.

- Donc tu l'as enfermé dans ta chambre ! Tu es complètement malade Yui, même s'il ne se rappelle plus de nous, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Furieux, le natté fut le seul à réagir et il courut aussitôt vers la chambre d'Heero, connaissant l'appartement pour y être déjà venu une fois. Le japonais se leva à son tour, tentant de l'arrêter mais ce fut peine perdue et le natté lui échappa.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du corps qui reposait entre les draps. Heureusement Quatre dormait, complètement abruti après avoir passé des heures à crier et à pleurer. Les couvertures avaient glissé, révélant les deux bras trop maigres attachés à la tête du lit, couverts de marques…

Duo s'arrêta net et porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation horrifiée alors que Trowa et Wufei, qui avaient suivi le mouvement, s'arrêtaient eux aussi pour contempler l'affreux spectacle en silence.

Ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir pour la première fois, Heero lui-même n'y était pas encore habitué. Après avoir connu un blondinet souriant et heureux de vivre, comment pouvait-on encore considérer que le corps qui reposait là, terriblement marqué par la faim et la fatigue, par la drogue et les violences, puisse être celui de leur ami ?

Et pourtant… Les traits du visage et les cheveux blonds ne les trompaient pas.

Sous le choc, Duo se tourna en silence et il rebroussa chemin, anéanti par ce qu'il venait de voir. Heero, d'un regard appuyé, convainquit le couple de faire de même, sachant pertinemment que cela serait une catastrophe si jamais Quatre se réveillait et les apercevaient tous à son chevet.

Tel une marionnette dénuée de sentiments, Duo retourna s'asseoir, les yeux ouverts sur des questions qui semblaient lui faire mal. Mais tout ce qu'il demanda, ce fut un simple mot, qui fit soupirer Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile de se réveiller sans savoir qui l'on est et où l'on est, et comment pouvoir survivre…

- Il est… tellement maigre… Et si pâle.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ? Dans son état, il serait parti se droguer et il se serait encore plus détruit. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Je vais t'aider, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital et des médecins se chargeront de lui…

- Pour en faire une loque humaine, tout juste bonne à prendre ses médicaments pour oublier la douleur ? Non Duo !

- Mais Heero, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

- Il a besoin de manger et de se reposer. Son organisme a également besoin de se débarrasser de toute cette drogue, et seulement après il ira mieux. Des médecins ne l'aideront pas Duo. Tu crois qu'il se sentira mieux dans une chambre capitonnée, toute blanche, avec comme seule visite celle d'hommes en blouse blanche ?

- Mais Heero…

Les coupant tous deux, Trowa prit alors la parole. S'il avait pâli en voyant l'état de leur ami, il avait néanmoins eut le temps de reprendre des couleurs et de réfléchir.

- Duo, je pense qu'Heero a raison. Quatre a besoin d'aide et je crois que seul Heero peut faire cela. L'envoyer dans un hôpital ne me dit rien, surtout qu'il n'est pas vraiment blessé. Il a surtout besoin de reprendre des forces et de se débarrasser de la drogue.

Un peu perdu, le natté se tourna alors vers la dernière personne censée de leur petit groupe et Wufei se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête les paroles de son petit-ami. Il savait pertinemment que le japonais était peut-être le seul à être capable de réaliser cet exploit et il lui faisait confiance à cent pour cent.

Heureux de cette décision, Heero leur adressa un petit hochement de tête et il se releva :

- Je m'occuperai de Quatre ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas vous rencontrer tout de suite. Il ne m'a pas reconnu et j'ai peur que cela ne soit un choc pour lui…

- Oui je comprends. J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose Heero… Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta liberté mais… Si Quatre évoluait dans un décor qu'il connaissait, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire.

- Tu ne penses pas à une de nos anciennes planques quand même Trowa ! s'exclama Duo.

- Non en fait… Nous avons passé trop peu de temps dans chacune d'entre elles. Je pensais plutôt à une des demeures de la famille Winner. Une demeure où il aurait passé plus de temps…

Les traits de Wufei s'illuminèrent soudain et il s'exclama :

- Il nous parlait souvent de cette demeure prés du désert… Il disait que c'était là qu'il y avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance.

Heero fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe :

- Vous voudriez que je l'emmène là-bas ? Mais… Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui ici.

- Oui Heero, mais je pense sincèrement que cela serait mieux pour lui d'être dans un environnement familier. Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver ses souvenirs et puis… Si j'ai bien compris, il cherche à te fuir n'est-ce pas ? A fuir ce repos forcé que tu lui imposes. Avec un désert comme seul paysage, il n'ira pas loin.

A ces mots, Duo se releva, furieux :

- Non mais attendez là ! Vous parlez de Quatre, pas d'une bête sauvage ! Vous êtes cinglés de dire ça !

- Duo, on pense avant tout à son bien ! Tu préfères qu'il fausse compagnie à Heero et qu'il aille finir dans la rue ce qu'il a commencé ? Tu veux le laisser s'autodétruire comme ça ? Voyons Duo !

Le natté se calma aussitôt : effectivement c'était sans doute la meilleure solution, et le japonais acquiesça lui aussi, un air grave sur le visage.

- Je suis d'accord. Prévenez Rashid mais je veux être seul avec lui. Je ne veux aucun serviteur et aucun domestique ! Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse avoir contact avec l'extérieur par n'importe quel moyen, sinon il serait capable d'amadouer quelqu'un pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Trowa eut un petit sourire et il se releva à son tour, suivi de peu par Wufei :

- D'accord je m'en charge. Nous te confions Quatre, veille bien sur lui Heero. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la plainte de ton voisin, je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci beaucoup Trowa.

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Heero s'occupa de tout avec Rashid, bien trop heureux d'apprendre que son cher maître Quatre était en vie. Comme ses sœurs étaient mortes dans un attentat durant la guerre, il restait son seul maître et l'homme aurait tout fait pour lui…

Il aida Heero à déménager, ce dernier prit des congés chez son employeur et Rashid prépara même un hélicoptère pour l'aider à transporter Quatre.

Heero l'avait obligé à boire un puisse somnifère afin qu'il ne fasse pas de scandale durant le voyage.

Rashid avait été prévenu et le soir-même, la demeure était fin prête pour les accueillir. Il avait mal accepté le fait qu'il doive attendre pour rencontrer son jeune maître mais il n'avait pas insisté et s'était retiré avec discrétion.

Quand Quatre s'éveilla le lendemain, il était dans des draps de satin, couché sur un lit immense et les poignets enfin libres…

…

…

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi

Genre : Yaoi, Angst peut-être pour certains chapitres…

Note : merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

**Souviens-toi de moi**

…

Ses paupières papillonèrent et lentement, émergeant d'un sommeil qui avait été un peu trop profond, Quatre se réveilla.

La couleur blanche qui l'entourait l'éblouit et il referma précipitamment les yeux en grognant, surpris de tant de clarté. Avec le temps, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité des rues et à ce noir rassurant de la nuit. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé alors qu'il faisait encore jour.

Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour les soulager, avant que le cauchemar horrible qu'il venait de vivre ne traverse son esprit.

Bon sang, plus jamais cela ! Le visage de ce fou furieux qui l'avait séquestré dans son cauchemar était encore imprégné sur sa rétine et il en avait des frissons désagréables…

Mais à vrai dire… Même si ce songe atroce avait hanté sa nuit, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi ! Son corps était reposé, bien qu'une sensation désagréable commençait à monter en lui, signe du manque qui s'installait. Mais hormis cela, il se sentait vraiment serein et apaisé, comme s'il avait dormi des heures d'affilée sans jamais se réveiller.

Prenant sur lui, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se décidant enfin à réagir. Bientôt le manque serait insoutenable et il valait mieux qu'il sorte maintenant avant qu'il n'ait une crise.

Mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa petite chambre de bonne, sale et réduite, ni dans son petit lit aux draps usés par le temps et salis par le sang et le sexe, il écarquilla les yeux et sursauta violemment sur les draps.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ou s'il n'avait pas une hallucination.

Il était couché dans un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, dans des draps d'une douceur et d'un blanc incroyable. La chambre était spacieuse, immense, dans les tons chauds de l'or et de l'ocre, décorée d'une manière orientale très chatoyante et agréable. Une grande tapisserie s'étalait sur l'un des murs, représentant des cavaliers traversant le désert et tout le mobilier reflétait un certain goût pour l'orient.

Stupéfait, Quatre laissa son regard glisser sur toutes ces merveilles, avant de sentir un souffle chaud sur sa joue gauche. Intrigué il tourna la tête et aperçut une grande porte-fenêtre ouverte. Un voile léger et pratiquement transparent ondulait doucement devant elle, balayé avec douceur par une brise qui venait de l'extérieur.

Il devait rêver… Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ou bien était-il déjà sorti et il avait acheté sa dose habituelle, qui lui faisait vivre ce moment incroyable.

Totalement perdu mais envoûté par ce décor chatoyant, Quatre se leva, remarquant à peine les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains et ses jambes, et se tenant au lit, il réussit à venir jusque devant la grande porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il trouva la force de marcher sans appui et lentement, il sortit pour assouvir sa curiosité.

La forte luminosité l'éblouit et il porta aussitôt sa main devant ses yeux. Lentement il s'habitua, à grand renfort de grimaces, et quand enfin il pu ouvrir correctement les yeux, le spectacle qu'il aperçut lui coupa le souffle.

A perte de vue, il n'y avait que des dunes de sable, gigantesques, majestueuses, frappées par un soleil dur qui ne pardonnait pas… C'était magnifique et en même temps… terriblement angoissant.

Où était-il ? Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et cette fois-ci, il se demanda s'il rêvait réellement… Parce qu'aucun de ses anciens trips n'avait été aussi loin et n'avait été aussi beau.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention et il se retourna précipitamment, inquiet de la suite des évènements. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, immobile et attentive à la moindre de ses réactions, il ne pu retenir un cri de rage.

« VOUS !!! »

Heero ne bougea pas : de toute façon, il savait que le réveil serait brutal et peu réjouissant. Il s'y était attendu et s'y était préparé, néanmoins le rictus de haine qui balaya le visage du blondinet lui fit mal.

« Où suis-je ? » s'écria Quatre, follement furieux. « Où m'avez-vous emmené ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça, à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait bon sang, pour mériter ça ? »

Il tremblait de plus en plus et remarquant son malaise, le japonais s'approcha, essayant de calmer la situation avant qu'elle n'empire :

« Calme-toi Quatre, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever… »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !!!! »

Jamais encore Heero n'avait vu le blond dans un tel état de nerf et il écarquilla les yeux, le cri de rage le figeant net. Cependant, à ses tremblements et à la sueur qui commençait à couler sur son front, le japonais comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir, alors prenant sur lui, prêt à affronter toutes les insultes, il s'approcha d'un pas vigoureux vers le jeune homme.

Quatre, effrayé par cette proximité imposée, tenta de reculer et de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes trop faibles le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, à bout de force.

Deux bras le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol et un regard froid aux teintes cobalt se posa sur lui. Il se sentit soulevé et incapable de résister, de réagir, il se laissa ramener vers le lit où Heero le coucha délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse qu'il eut jamais eu dans les bras, avant de ramener le draps léger sur son corps.

« Calme-toi, tu n'es pas en état Quatre. »

Il croisa un regard rempli de larmes et l'espace d'un instant, il faillit craquer. Il ferma les yeux un instant, l'émotion le gagnant mais il refusa d'y céder. Pas maintenant, il ne devait pas être faible. Quatre aurait besoin de lui dans les prochaines heures… Les premiers signes ne trompaient pas.

Doucement il passa sa main sur le front brûlant du blond, et il la retira trempée de sa sueur. Les tremblements de ses mains avaient encore augmentés et le blond semblait être au bord de la crise.

« Je vous en supplie… »

La voix était timide, fluette, presque trop faible et Heero baissa son regard vers lui. Il savait pertinemment ce qui tracassait le blond, ce qui était en train de se passer en lui. Mais il n'y céderait pas.

« J'ai besoin… S'il vous plaît… Juste une dose… Je ferai ce que vous voulez… Je resterai ici… Mais donnez-la moi… »

Lentement, sa main passa tendrement sur la joue de l'arabe, un peu trop pâle…

Quatre le suppliait. Heero prit une grande inspiration et son ton compatissant contrasta avec son regard toujours aussi froid :

« Qu'es-tu devenu Quatre ? Regarde ce que la drogue a fait de toi… »

« Je vous en supplie !! » s'écria l'arabe, soudain terrorisé.

L'idée que le japonais l'abandonne ici sans lui offrir de drogue, sans l'aider à combler cette sensation de manque atroce qui menaçait de le dévorer de seconde en seconde, l'horrifiait et ses mains s'agrippèrent au bras d'Heero, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Ne me laissez pas comme ça… Noooon… »

« Je ne peux pas Quatre… Je ne veux pas t'aider à te détruire. Il faut stopper ça. »

« NOOOON !!! » hurla l'arabe, devenu dément.

Le manque était là, de plus en plus puissant, dévastateur, et mû par une force soudain incroyable, Quatre se redressa et tenta d'échapper au japonais.

« Où vas-tu Quatre ? »

« N'importe où… Loin de vous ! »

« Il n'y a rien ici Quatre. Rien que le désert. Tu ne pourras aller nulle part. Ici, il n'y a que toi… Et moi. C'est tout ! »

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux, sidéré, avant de se mettre à trembler de plus belle. Le japonais, inquiet, tenta de l'obliger à se recoucher mais Quatre était devenu fou et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, griffant et frappant le japonais partout où il pouvait l'atteindre.

« Laissez-moi !!! Laissez-moi !!! Haaaaaa !! »

« Quatre ! Mais bon sang, calme-toi !!! »

Ils se battirent ainsi plusieurs minutes assez longues, et évidemment, dans son état physique, Quatre était absolument incapable de tenir, si bien qu'il s'effondra rapidement, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités, tremblant de plus belle.

Heero reprit doucement sa respiration mais n'osa pas toucher plus l'arabe de peur de l'effrayer, si bien qu'il s'écarta prudemment, le laissant se reposer. Il retourna prés de la fenêtre et la ferma à clé, avant de mettre la clé dans sa poche, et il repartit à l'entrée, augmenter l'air conditionné, de telle sorte que Quatre ne souffre pas trop de la chaleur.

Puis, en soupirant, il sortit tout en disant :

« Repose-toi Quatre. Je ne suis pas loin… »

Le blond ne répondit même pas, son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblant comme une feuille morte, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Heero savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer et il préféra laisser le blond à ses démons intérieurs pour l'instant, même s'il jugeait son attitude lâche et égoïste. Mais voir son compagnon dans un tel état le rendait fou… Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps à ce rythme-là, même s'il s'était promis d'aller jusqu'au bout pour sauver Quatre.

Il referma la porte et alla s'installer un peu plus loin dans un fauteuil, attendant… Il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre… Attendre le moment où Quatre aurait besoin de lui… Et où il accepterait son aide.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

….

Durant de longues interminables, les gémissements d'angoisse et de douleur de Quatre envahirent la demeure… Heero essaya de ne pas trop les écouter au début, sachant pertinemment que le manque était la raison de la souffrance du jeune arabe, mais plus le temps passa et plus il serra les poings, jusqu'à se blesser involontairement avec ses ongles, profondément enfoncés dans ses paumes.

Les gémissements furent bientôt remplacés par des cris, reflet du délire qui s'emparait de Quatre. Il hurlait des choses incompréhensibles mais au milieu de tout cela, se répétait la même chose : il voulait de la drogue. Tout son corps et son esprit en réclamaient… Ils en avaient besoin.

Le bruit de ses pleurs accompagnait le tout et Heero cru qu'il allait devenir fou plus d'une fois.

Il se levait et se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'arabe, avant de se rappeler qu'à ce stade-là, il ne lui serait d'aucun secours… Quatre devait lutter seul contre le poison qui avait rongé ses veines, et il savait parfaitement que la même scène qui avait eu lieu le matin–même entre eux se reproduirait si jamais il entrait dans la chambre. Et il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune arabe involontairement… Alors il essaya de tenir, aussi torturé si ce n'est plus que Quatre.

Le téléphone heureusement lui accorda un peu de repos et il alla décrocher dans la pièce d'à côté, tombant sur un Duo inquiet pour son ami, et qui voulait prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Heero, fatigué mais pour la première fois de sa vie véritablement heureux d'entendre la voix de Duo, répondit à toutes ses questions, se raccrochant à cette petite parcelle d'humanité que possédait le natté, et qui avait pour l'instant disparu chez Quatre.

« T'as l'air fatigué Hee-chan… »

« Ce n'est pas facile tu sais. »

« Il faut que tu tiennes pour lui. Tu es son seul moyen de s'en sortir maintenant. »

« Oui je… »

Un bruit métallique attira son attention et le soldat parfait, les sens en alerte, ajouta rapidement :

« Je te laisse Duo. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et courut jusque dans le salon. Il n'y aucun signe de présence, mais un nouveau bruit parvint de la cuisine et cette fois-ci, le japonais sut qu'il devait s'agir de Quatre.

Comment avait-il pu sortir de sa chambre dans son état ? Dire qu'il était tout juste capable de se lever le matin-même…

Inquiet, Heero se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine et il trouva bien le blondinet, agrippé au meuble de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, un tiroir ouvert et fouillant dedans comme un forcené.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le premier tiroir qu'il ouvrait et dans lequel il cherchait, car la cuisine était entièrement dérangée, et le japonais se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne rien entendre !

« Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le blondinet venait enfin de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, et il sortit un grand couteau de cuisine, qu'il dirigea aussitôt vers Heero, un regard fou posé sur le japonais.

« Laissez-moi… Ne m'approchez pas ! Je vous préviens… Si vous ne m'aidez pas, je… Je vais vous tuer ! »

…

…

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

**Souviens-toi de moi**

…

La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus pénible pour Heero : le soldat parfait était parfaitement capable de maîtriser le jeune drogué mais l'homme tremblait rien qu'à l'idée que le blondinet soit blessé.

Pourtant, le couteau qu'il pointait devant lui était plus que sérieux, et surtout très menaçant. Dans son état, loin de toute lucidité, Quatre était prêt à tout pour avoir de la drogue, le japonais en avait parfaitement conscience. Même à le tuer… Le manque devait couler dans ses veines, venir comprimer son cœur et broyer son esprit. Son cerveau devait réclamer sa dose et communiquait cette demande aux nerfs, insufflant dans le corps entier du blond une envie irrépressible et tenace, une envie contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon obéir.

Heero n'avait jamais consommé de drogue mais il en avait appris tous les secrets et connaissait les désastres qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Et il avait appris par cœur les effets terribles du manque… Il savait que Quatre devait souffrir mais… il ne pouvait ni se mettre à sa place, ni l'aider.

Il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre, or le blondinet semblait avoir décidé que sa patience était quant à elle à bout.

Il fit un pas vers la porte de la cuisine mais le japonais ne bougea pas, bloquant ainsi le passage consciemment, ce qui accentua la colère du blond.

« Laissez-moi passer !! » hurla-t-il avec rage.

« Jamais Quatre. Tu es malade et il faut te soigner. Je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cet état. »

« NOOOON !!! »

Fou de rage et littéralement hors de lui, Quatre s'élança sur Heero, croyant ainsi l'atteindre sans problème. Mais ses gestes étaient trop désordonnés, trop malhabile. Le manque obscurcissait son âme et son esprit, l'empêchant de coordonner ses mouvements et ses intentions.

Un adversaire tel que lui, et dans cet état, ne présenta pas de grande difficulté pour Heero, qui esquiva au dernier moment le couteau qui fonçait sur lui et attrapa habilement les deux poignets du blond, le bloquant avec force. Quatre cria de douleur mais ne lâcha pas pour autant l'arme, s'y raccrochant avec la force du désespoir.

Voyant cela, le japonais tenta de le faire lâcher prise, tordant les poignets dans l'espoir que Quatre abandonne le combat, mais une sorte d'instinct fit réagir le blond. Bizarrement, malgré son amnésie, Quatre ne semblait pas avoir totalement tout oublié de sa vie précédente, ou tout du moins son corps retrouva en cet instant les gestes qu'il fallait. Sa jambe partit, fauchant agilement celles du japonais qui tomba lourdement à terre.

Heureusement qu'Heero avait été formé intensivement au combat, car il n'en lâcha pas pour autant son adversaire, sachant pertinemment que si Quatre réussissait à fuir, il ne survivrait pas longtemps dans le désert, tout seul. Au contraire, il entraîna le blond dans sa chute et les deux corps se mêlèrent sur le sol.

Un cri de douleur résonna brièvement, puis un combat s'engagea, qui ne prit fin qu'au moment où Heero réussit enfin à assommer Quatre, et ce dernier tomba mollement sur son compagnon, enfin inconscient et le visage un peu plus serein.

Le japonais se redressa en grimaçant, et ramena son bras contre lui… Un frisson douloureux le traversa et il baissa son regard sur la longue estafilade qui parcourait son avant-bras. Du sang coulait abondamment : la blessure devait être profonde…

Bon sang, il aurait dû faire attention et être plus prudent que cela ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas entendre Quatre se faufiler dans la cuisine ?

Préférant s'occuper d'abord du blond, il le souleva dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre, grimaçant sous l'effort qu'il imposait à son bras. Lorsqu'il le déposa délicatement sur les draps, l'idée que ce dernier puisse de nouveau se relever dans l'intention de s'échapper s'imposa à lui et il préféra ne prendre aucun risque. Il avait été blessé dans leur altercation, mais Quatre aurait également pu être touché et rien que cette idée rendait le japonais malade d'inquiétude, si bien qu'il décida de prendre une solution radicale.

Attrapant les cordons des rideaux, il les noua autour des poignets du blond, avant de l'attacher aux montants du lit solidement. Il éloigna les deux mains du blond l'un de l'autre, dans le but de l'empêcher de se délivrer, et il fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal en l'attachant, si bien que Quatre ne pourrait ni se blesser ni s'échapper ainsi.

Cela fait, Heero sentit un vertige le prendre et il porta la main à son front. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les draps blancs, contrastant affreusement et rappelant ainsi une dure réalité.

Se sentant mal mais ayant connu pire, le japonais revint au salon, fermant délicatement la porte de la chambre, et il partit chercher la trousse de secours. Il désinfecta rapidement la plaie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer chaque fois que l'alcool passait sur sa blessure, et après l'avoir nettoyé sommairement, il banda comme il pu son bras. Heureusement pour lui, la lame n'avait coupé aucun tendon et n'avait abîmé aucun muscle, mais une douleur intense se propageait dans son bras à chacun de ses mouvements, si bien que le japonais, plus vraiment habitué à ce genre d'accident, préféra prendre quelques anti-douleurs afin de supporter la douleur.

Ceux-ci l'assommèrent un peu et finalement épuisé par les derniers évènements, le japonais s'effondra sur le canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt et il se laissa aller dans le sommeil, y cherchant un peu de repos et de réconfort.

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….

_- Tout va bien Heero ? _

_Le japonais sursauta et jeta un regard froid sur le jeune arabe. _

_- Hn._

_Quatre sourit et s'approcha du canapé où le japonais s'était réfugié pour pouvoir travailler en toute tranquillité. Tout doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocha, le pianotement des touches s'espaça avant de finalement s'arrêter totalement quand le blond fut enfin assis à ses côtés. _

_Le jeune arabe en sourit et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du japonais. Un contact chaleureux et agréable, qui toucha profondément Heero. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il adorait ces instants, où Quatre n'était qu'à lui, juste l'espace d'un instant... Il ne lui avait jamais dit ses sentiments mais il aimait quand l'attention du jeune arabe lui était toute entière destinée. _

_- Tu sembles stressé…_

_Seul un soupir lui répondit mais Quatre semblait avoir l'habitude. Le silence d'Heero était célèbre et il ne semblait pas vraiment le gêner. En fait, il l'appréciait au même titre que le babillement sans importance de Duo et les hurlements colériques de Wufei… C'était la manière que le japonais avait trouvé pour communiquer et pour se protéger. Il l'acceptait en tant que tel et n'aurait jamais cherché à le faire parler inutilement. _

_- Je… Je te proposerai bien quelque chose mais…_

_Cette fois-ci, intrigué, le japonais releva ses yeux vers lui, et Quatre y lut une lueur de curiosité qui le fit sourire._

_- Un petit massage, cela te dirait ? _

_Heero arqua un sourcil et répondit finalement : _

_- D'accord. _

_Mais parce que c'est toi Quatre… Uniquement parce que c'est toi. _

_Le blondinet sourit de plus belle et se mit aussitôt au travail._

_Quelques minutes après, Heero soupirait de soulagement et d'aise…_

…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….

Ce fut un cri de fureur qui arracha Heero au doux rêve nostalgique qu'il faisait. Il aurait tellement aimé rester là-bas, là où Quatre était encore le petit ange blond qu'il avait connu et qui avait capturé son cœur.

Malheureusement, l'ange transformé en démon par la drogue se rappela brutalement à lui. Des hurlements furieux lui parvenaient et le japonais se releva en soupirant, le cœur lourd.

Il vint ouvrir la porte et s'approcha du lit où reposait le jeune arabe… Enfin, reposer était vite dit. Le lit où s'agitait le jeune arabe aurait été plus véridique.

Quatre était déchaîné, furieux qu'on l'ait attaché et de plus en plus dévoré par le manque. Dés que ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero, il reprit de plus belle, vociférant :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit !!! Libérez-moi !! »

Le japonais ne répondit même pas : qu'aurait-il pu dire ? L'attitude du blond commençait même à l'énerver mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir…

Quelque part n'était-ce pas de sa faute ? S'il était arrivé plus tôt pour le libérer des geôles d'Oz, Quatre n'aurait jamais connu cela…

Il s'éclipsa le temps d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau et un gant, qu'il ramena à côté du lit de Quatre. Puis, ignorant les gesticulations et les vociférations du blond, il entreprit de tremper le gant dans l'eau fraîche afin de le passer délicatement sur le front de Quatre, essuyant sa sueur et soulageant sa fièvre. Tout cela dans un tel silence que le blond finit par comprendre que s'agiter ne servait à rien.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, il n'était plus maître de lui-même. L'asiatique semblait vouloir diriger entièrement sa vie, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point mais… il semblait qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre lui. Sa tentative de fuite avait viré au ridicule et ses cris n'ébranlaient même pas l'homme qui restait impassible en toute circonstance.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais une chose était sûre : il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Alors, lui-même fatigué à force de hurler et de se démener contre des liens trop solides, il cessa ses mouvements furieux et retomba mollement sur les draps, oubliant le combat pendant un instant.

Son regard fuit vers le plafond, ignorant l'asiatique et il se laissa docilement soigner, surprenant Heero qui cependant fut heureux de le voir revenir dans de meilleures dispositions.

Et avec cette trêve, les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à revenir dans les beaux yeux bleus. Le manque le dévorait, le faisait souffrir jusque dans son âme et il n'en pouvait plus… Il était à bout de forces.

« Pourquoi.. ? » finit-il par lâcher d'une voix étrangement faible.

« Parce que tu es mon ami Quatre. » répondit calmement Heero.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, alors comment pouvez-vous être mon ami ? »

« C'est… parce que tu as oublié une grande partie de ton passé. Mais cela reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le blond soupira devant cette réponse plus qu'évasive. Se rappeler lui semblait tellement abstrait et impossible.

Les sanglots augmentèrent, alors que le manque soulevait son corps d'un haut-le-cœur, et il murmura d'une voix hachée :

« Laissez-moi… S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi tranquille… Je n'en peux plus… Je… veux être seul… »

« Non. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner maintenant. »

Le blond secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, tellement la douleur devenait forte.

« Pourquoiiii… ? » se plaignit-il.

« Parce que tu souffres et je ne te laisserai pas seul face à ça Quatre. »

Le jeune arabe ouvrit des yeux étonnés, oubliant pendant un instant sa douleur, et il sursauta faiblement quand il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité et il plongea un regard tourmenté dans les deux cobalt glacées qui avaient pris une lueur tendre et réconfortante.

Une sensation foudroyante le traversa et il eut l'impression étrange d'avoir toujours attendu ces deux prunelles, cette couleur bleue tellement belle… L'impression de l'avoir recherché chaque fois qu'il avait plongé dans ses trips, à chaque dose qu'il prenait… L'impression de l'avoir poursuivi sans jamais avoir réussi à la trouver…

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il eut un sanglot encore plus douloureux et tourna brutalement la tête de côté, sonné et complètement perdu.

Il serra les poings et l'une de ses mains attrapa celle du japonais, un peu brutalement, comme si c'était une urgence.

Surpris, Heero resserra pourtant sa prise, follement heureux intérieurement que Quatre accepte son aide.

« Je suis là et je ne bouge pas. » murmura-t-il.

Il avait été lâche jusque là mais il allait se rattraper. Désormais, quoi qu'il se passe, il serait là pour Quatre.

…

…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : une très longue absence, dont je m'excuse. La vie IRL ne vous fait pas souvent de cadeau, mais faut savoir relever la tête.

Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère qui redonnera envie de lire cette fanfiction. Sachant que je compte poster assez rapidement la suite pour pouvoir la clôturer. Je ne la bâclerai pas, loin de moi cette idée, mais j'ai pas mal de fics qui attendent une suite, et je voudrais m'y atteler enfin sérieusement. Donc attendez-vous à ce que ça aille vite, sans toutefois vous gâcher le plaisir, je tiens absolument à cela !

Une petite pincée au cœur en revenant à ces personnages, à cette histoire poignante… J'espère être toujours à la hauteur dans mon écriture ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et milles excuses !

**Chapitre 8 **

"Tu sais ce qu'on réserve aux petits fouineurs dans ton genre ?"  
Il s'agita, conscient que la question n'en était pas une. Cet homme respirait le mal, il dégageait une aura... malfaisante. Quelque chose d'abject qui le dégoûtait profondément et lui donnait envie de fuir à toute jambes loin de lui. Sauf que dès qu'il voulut bouger, ses membres se retrouvèrent bloqués et les chaînes qui le retenaient tintèrent, furieuses de voir leur proie tenter de s'échapper.  
L'homme s'approcha tranquillement, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Et son sourire le glaçait tout autant que la lueur démoniaque qui brillait dans ses yeux?  
"Tu as été un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Un très mauvais garçon... Mais tu vas te racheter."  
Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que l'ombre de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Et la peur grandit, alimentée par le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le fuir. Il était condamné à subir ce qui allait suivre, triste objet de la folie d'un homme.  
"Nooon... S'il vous plaît..."  
"Oh si ! Tu l'as mérité ! "  
"Je vous en supplie..."  
"Dis-toi que tout ce qui t'arrive est entièrement de ta faute mon petit. Entièrement de ta faute."  
Sa voix se perdit dans l'écho et il tendit une main armée d'une seringue vers lui. Le visage tordu par une terreur sans nom, Quatre hurla.

...  
Heero bondit sur son siège, réveillé en sursaut par le cri de Quatre. Posant son regard sur lui, il l'aperçut gigotant au milieu des draps de satin, le corps recouvert de sueur et son beau visage défiguré par une grimace de douleur intense. Il bondit aussitôt sur lui pour tenter de le calmer et surtout, le faire sortir de ce cauchemar.  
"Nooon ! Pas ça ! NOOON !"  
Ses cris étaient déchirants, reflets dérisoires de la peur qui l'assaillaient, et comme à chaque fois, il tenta de se soustraire à la poigne du japonais, cherchant à lui échapper avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Ses mains le griffèrent, ses jambes s'agitaient, tentant de le repousser, mais Heero tenait bon, et comme à chaque fois, Quatre poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouvert sur sa terreur.  
"Empêche-le de le faire !"  
Toujours la même exclamation depuis une semaine, toujours ce même cri d'angoisse qui appelait de l'aide, alors même que son esprit était toujours perdu dans son rêve. Comme d'habitude, il lui fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour retrouver prise avec la réalité, même si ce n'était que pour replonger dans un autre délire, causé par le manque et la douleur. Le cauchemar disparut de ses prunelles, emportant avec lui l'atrocité, mais pour mieux le replonger dans un présent incertain.  
Tournant un regard fou vers Heero, il s'accrocha soudain à lui, ses mains cessant de le griffer pour mieux le harponner.  
"Il était là ! Il va me faire du mal, encore une fois. Il faut l'arrêter, je t'en supplie... Stoppe-le."

Toujours la même rengaine : un homme qui allait lui faire du mal et duquel il devait à tout prix le protéger. Plus le temps passait et moins Heero pensait à un cauchemar lié au seul manque de drogue. C'était trop récurrent, trop clair dans l'esprit de Quatre… Comme un souvenir qui remontait à la surface, un morceau de mémoire que son subconscient lui jetait à la figure.

« Quatre ? Quatre, arrête… Tout va bien, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le jure. »

« Si, tu ne comprends pas ! Il va recommencer ! »

A cette seule idée, le blondinet se plia en deux et se mit à trembler sans s'arrêter, soumis à une terreur qui dépassait l'imagination.

« Il va redire ces choses… »

Heero fronça les sourcils : d'habitude, Quatre s'enfonçait alors dans son délire, n'émettant plus que des gémissements plaintifs et des petits couinements de terreur, comme un animal pris au piège qui voit sa mort arriver. Mais jamais encore il n'avait dit quelque chose de censé après ces incidents.

D'ailleurs, depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il l'avait amené ici en fait, le blondinet connaissait une phase de régression assez difficile à vivre. Le manque le rendait à moitié fou, et quand il n'insultait pas Heero pour le pousser à le libérer, il gémissait comme une loque et pleurait en cherchant à l'apitoyer. Et encore… Il n'était capable de tout cela que lorsque son corps le lui permettait.

Le manque de drogue l'avait affaibli : il n'avait pratiquement rein avalé, et son estomac recrachait tout ce qu'il tentait d'ingurgiter. Tout au plus avait-il supporté quelques sachets énergétiques qu'Heero lui avait fait avaler de force, mais cela restait épisodique.

Affamé, soumis à des crises de plus en plus fortes, le corps du blondinet n'avait presque plus forme humaine, et Heero avait plusieurs fois contacté des spécialistes médicaux pour tenter de se rassurer. Selon eux, ce passage était obligatoire pour que le patient se désintoxique et que son corps évacue la drogue : sans soutien médicamenteux, comme un substitut de la drogue qu'il prenait autrefois, il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de réactions très violentes.

Certains lui avaient même dit qu'il s'était embarqué dans une aventure périlleuse et presque impossible : un homme qui avait atteint ce stade ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans drogue. Ce que Heero n'avait jamais pu entendre, et il préférait se raccrocher à l'avis des spécialistes qui lui avaient répété que son choix était radical, mais pouvait fonctionner. Mais pour cela, il ne devait absolument pas baisser les bras, et soutenir son ami dont la souffrance risquait d'être terrible, mais salutaire si leur entreprise réussissait.

Constatant que Quatre ne semblait pas prêt à repartir dans ses délires, Heero voulut y voir à le signe d'une petite amélioration, et comme pour mieux le retenir auprès de lui, il lui murmura gentiment :

« Quelles choses Quatre ? »

Des yeux injectés de sang, aussi rouges que turquoises, se posèrent sur lui sans le voir, et les lèvres asséchées du jeune homme répondirent avec une netteté qui le surprit :

« Qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Qu'ils ne viendront pas. C'est ce qu'il dit toujours. »

Parlait-il de son passage dans les prisons d'Oz, avant sa disparition ? Refusant de croire trop vite en l'espoir que cela faisait naître en lui, le japonais reprit tendrement, espérant par là même calmer l'esprit torturé du blond :

« Tu sais bien que les pilotes de Gundam ne t'abandonneront jamais. Jamais Quatre, je te le jure. »

Les turquoises cillèrent comme pour mieux reprendre contact avec la réalité, mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Tu… tu crois ? »

Le cœur d'Heero se mit à battre la chamade et il répéta avec plus de véhémence :

« Ils seront toujours là pour toi. »

Les doigts de Quatre s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras avec une force nouvelle, s'accrochant à cet espoir comme il le pouvait. Il n'était pas vraiment là mais son délire n'avait jamais été aussi concret. Aussi ancré dans la réalité.

« Alors fais-le taire. Je t'en supplie. Dis-lui d'arrêter. Et dis-leur de venir me chercher. »

« Oui je leur dirai. Tu n'es pas seul Quatre. »

« Il faut qu'il vienne… Il doit m'aider hein. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. »

La gorge serrée, le japonais sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que le blondinet se blottissait soudain contre lui, tremblant de plus belle.

Ce 'il', il craignait de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Deux semaines qu'il vivait l'enfer avec Quatre, deux semaines qu'il priait pour qu'il se souvienne de lui… Et pour la première fois, il effleurait du bout des doigts cet ancien 'Quatre' qu'il avait connu, cet ange courageux qui avait été brisé par Oz. Et Quatre l'appelait lui. Lui, Heero, le soldat soi-disant parfait, qui avait été incapable de le sauver.

Comme une réminiscence de son ancienne prison d'Oz où il avait tout perdu, Quatre l'appelait au secours. Et Heero ne savait que trop qu'il ne viendrait jamais le sortir de cette prison à temps.

Tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion, il serra contre lui le corps fragile et maigre du blondinet, incapable de retenir ses larmes d'émotion.

« Pardonne-moi Quatre… Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi… » murmura-t-il en le berçant tendrement.

Peut-être que le blond l'entendit. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il s'apaisa rapidement, protégé entre ses bras, et s'évanouit encore une fois, terrassé par les émotions et la fatigue.

« Pardonne-moi… »

…

…

A suivre…


End file.
